dishonoredfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Tran
thumb|250px|Przetworzony tran w specjalnym pojemniku Tran – najważniejszy składnik pozyskiwany z morskich zwierząt Pandyzji oraz Tyvii (głównie wielorybów). To właśnie na nim opiera się w głównej mierze technologia Dunwall, którą stanowią zarówno elementy obronne (pylony, ściany światła, wieże obronne, tallboy'e) miasta jak i również przedmioty użytku codziennego (dla przykładu: megafony czy też różnorodne wehikuły). Stał się on również głównym powodem industrializacji miasta. Dzięki mechanizacji produkcji znacznie poprawiła się jakość i szybkość prac wykonywanych przez mieszkańców. Charakterystyka Tran wielorybi składowany jest w specjalnych kontenerach ciśnieniowych ze względu na jego wysoka niestabilność strukturalną. Jest on dość łatwy do rozpoznania ze względu na swoją niebieska barwę, co jest szczególnie zauważalne w etapie Zatopiona Dzielnica, gdzie z pozostałych po czasach przemysłowych zbiornikach, substancja ta nieustannie wycieka tworząc fantazyjnie iluminujące zacieki na ścianach faktorii. Istnieje teoria, iż kolor ten powstaje ze względu na olbrzymie ciśnienie panujące w oceanach Pandyzji, połączonych z wysoką temperaturą ciała wielorybów. Historia Tran został odkryty jako naturalna forma energii przez filozofa działu przyrodniczego, Esmonda Roseburrowa. Na początku olej był zbierany i wykorzystywany wyłącznie jako łatwopalne źródło energii. Esmond postanowił zmienić jego sposób użytkowania, po odkryciu dokonanym podczas obserwacji najniższej warstwy społecznej. Poprzez proces rafinacji zmienił jego formę, która ulepszyła technologicznie Wyspy na wieki. Znaczne zmiany zostały dokonane powiew w przemyśle wielorybniczym, który z błahostki przemienił się w najbardziej liczącą się markę na wszystkich wyspach. Fabryki Gravesa oraz im podobne zostały rozbudowane w prężnie działające super-faktorie z których czerpały nieustannie całe miasta. W późniejszych czasach Anton Sokołow przedstawił własny projekt, który w szybkim tempie poprowadził do uzbrojenia Dunwall. Proces przetwarzania tranu Według opowieści wielorybników, w czasach sprzed industrializacji zdobywanie tranu było dość wymagające ze względu na niebezpieczne wody oceanów. Groźny był również wiatr oraz prądy morskie szkodzące starym łodziom. Jednak dzięki wprowadzeniu do użytkowania tranu, zmienił się również sposób jego pozyskiwania. Nowe łodzie na przykład odpalają silniki na sam widok stad tych olbrzymich stworzeń. Gdy stado wielorybów zostanie wypatrzone łodzie podpływają do największych osobników. Gdy olbrzym jest wystarczająco blisko, wystrzeliwane są harpuny by nie doprowadzić do ucieczki osobnika. Po osłabnięciu zwierzęcia haki za pomocą wysięgników wbijane są w tułów oraz ogon. Podczas powolnego wciągania na pokład wieloryby huczą powodując drżenie kadłuba. Gdy osobnik znajduje się już na pokładzie, załoga zaczyna wstępną obróbkę olbrzyma, odcinając najlepsze kawałki tłuszczu wciąż żywego zwierzęcia. Statek zawraca do portu przy akompaniamencie cichego wycia olbrzyma. Wieloryby transportowane są do rzeźni, takich jak główna Rzeźnia Gravesa, gdzie statki oczekują na końcową obróbkę zwierza zmarłego we wręcz piekielnym bólu. Tłuszcz uzyskany z wielorybów przesyłany jest do rafinerii specjalnymi tankowcami, gdzie czeka go powolny proces przetwórstwa, jak i rafinacji w zbiornikach. Wieloryby mniejszych gabarytów mogą zostać dostarczone bezpośrednio do rafinerii Po zakończeniu całej operacji tran jest pobierany za pomocą dozowników wprost do specjalnych kanistrów ciśnieniowych, które następnie transportowane są droga lądową jak i morską wprost do klientów faktorii. Ciekawostki *Tran, przez posiadaną wybuchową strukturę można z łatwością użyć jako broni przeciwko przeciwnikom. Wystarczy tylko rzucić pojemnikiem wypełnionym tranem we wroga. *W grze znajdziemy wiele dozowników, z których będziemy mogli pobrać tran. Aby "uzbroić" nasz tran wystarczy znaleźć w pobliżu pusty pojemnik, podpiąć go do dozownika, i po pociągnięciu dźwigni zaczekać jedna sekundę. Pierwszy taki dozownik ujrzymy w warsztacie Piero. *Podczas rozgrywki w dosłownie kilku miejscach możemy ujrzeć postacie niosące kanistry z tranem. Jeżeli "przestraszymy" takiego przeciwnika, upuści on kanister, który eksploduje po zderzeniu z ziemią. Jest to o tyle przydatne, iż przeciwnik zostaje zlikwidowany na miejscu, bez zwracania większej uwagi innych strażników. Natomiast gdy my rzucimy rzeczonym pojemnikiem straż zbiegnie się z połowy okolicy, oraz zostanie wszczęty alarm. Istnieje też szansa, iż gdy postać popełni samobójstwo przez upuszczenie pojemnika, nie zalicza się to do zabójstwa (informacja wymaga uwierzytelnienia). * Kategoria:Technologia